Queen Silva
Queen Silva'' (シルバ女王,Shiruba joō) is the current ruler of Hyperdimension Lunar and it`s internal planet Lunar Divergent with her husband King Arthur. ''' '''''Appearance Much like her daughter she bears the same chocolate-brown colored hair that her daughter has as well as the same heart-shape that her hair takes spreading out from the roots of her hair. She has teal eyes that change to Anthracite Black when she is in her Goddess Form and her chocolate brown hair changes to white when in her Goddess Form. It is believed that Queen Silva resembles her daughter only that she is much taller than her daughter and has more curves than her daughter. Typically she is seen wearing a white flowing dress that represents her status as the Lunar Queen (月の女王,Tsuki no joō) because she rules Hyperdimension Lunar and it`s internal planet Lunar Divergent. When in battle transformed and in her Goddess Form much like her daughter she wears a outfit that looks like a white bathing suit with unattached sleeves. In the only painting known to still be around from Queen Silva`s childhood, she used to have orange-brownish/auburn hair and blue eyes. Personality Rude, and unsociable she was like a tigress untamed, ferocious, and lion-hearted. A little air-headed she could be angered by a single sentence and instantly go off on somebody. However her devotion to her people caused other people to label her somewhat suicidal as she would do anything and everything for her people. She is respected for saving them during the war against the two other Hyperdimensions with evil intentions. History Childhood Years Born into a warring country she became the first goddess to grace Lunar Divergent and Hyperdimension Lunar growing so fast that by the time she was 10 years old in human years she already looked like a teenager and was fighting the war against the other two Hyperdimensions with evil intentions to take over the other Hyperdimensions. When she turned 11 that year she managed to banish the other warriors for the two Hyperdimensions with evil intentions earning her place as a revered Goddess among the people of Lunar Divergent and Hyperdimension Lunar. Teenager Years When she was a teenager, Queen Silva known as Sirius (シリウス,Shiriusu), because of her willy nature. She was not mature as a teenager even though she was 15 at the time. Abilities Goddess Powers Even when she was young she was gifted with such power that she was able to overcome even the greatest obstacles in her path. Born as a natural-born genius she was able to unlock her powers directly after she was born marking her as one of the most powerful Queens in history. Master Swordsmanship Even as a young girl she was able to fight better than any soldier on Lunar Divergent or in the entire galaxies of Hyperdimension Lunar. She proved her worth by defeating the enemies coming from Hyperdimension Hell and Hyperdimension Darkness proving her worth as the greatest swordswoman in the galaxies of Hyperdimension Lunar. When she was 17, she married another God exactly like her who was the second greatest swordsman in the entire Galaxies of Hyperdimension Lunar proving his worth as the second greatest Swordsman by producing a child that embodied the traits of both of her parents and especially their high intelligence. Natural-Born Genius Even at a young age, due to her Goddess blood flowing through her veins she was a genius and was very smart. Relationships Royal Family Members Princess Sarah Her eldest child that stood with her through thick and thin, Queen Silva loves her deeply with all of her heart. She is kind-hearted and gentle towards her eldest child as Queen Silva is grooming her to be the heir-in-line right after Queen Silva and her husband King Arthur retire from being monarchs. King Arthur Even as a young child she was attracted to this God who was not interested in her at the time. However she devoted herself to fighting unaware she had caught his attention. Eventually they became husband and wife with the two reigning over Hyperdimension Lunar and it`s internal planet Lunar Divergent. They are close to each other and often fight their love for each other is a burning passion to live with one another forever. Six unnamed younger sons She is shown not to interact that much with her younger sons but loves them to pieces regardless. One unnamed younger daughter As her second eldest daughter, this unnamed princess will be Queen after Princess Sarah her eldest sister. Intergalactic Team/Intergalactic Coalition Queen Fury As Queen of Hyperdimension Igneous and Igneous Divergent it`s central planet she is close with Queen Fury who was part of the Intergalactic Coalition that Queen Silva formed. The two Queens are believed to be close comrades. Queen Spellborn Queen of Hyperdimension Magic and Magic Divergent it`s central planet she is on frosty terms with Queen Silva. Queen Winter Queen of Hyperdimension Winter and Winter Divergent it`s central planet she is close with Queen Silva and the two are close comrades aiding each other if the other Queen is in trouble.Category:Characters Category:Goddess Category:Female Characters Category:Royal Family Members Category:Hyperdimension Lunar Residents Category:Lunar Divergent Residents Category:Lunar Royal Family Category:Goddess Race Category:Intergalactic Coalition Category:Warriors Category:Hyperdimension Lunar